This Doesn't Mean I Like You
by obsidians
Summary: Being stranded on a deserted island with Mousse causes strange developments with Ranma. One Shot.


"I don't like you, this is only a temporary truce" the male Amazon said after their leaky boat left them marooned on a deserted island.

"I agree," said Ranma and together they fashioned a shelter, which would be turned into a cabin of sorts as time went on. Fortunately both boys had lived in the wilderness enough to know how to hunt and fish so that their fire was never without food for them. They had discovered a fresh water spring, so they were able to live on their deserted island.

Ranma swam naked every day for exercise, then she would let loose her hair to allow it to dry while she sat on the beach in her birthday suit. Mousse found himself noticing her, her creamy shoulders, the swell of her gravity defying breasts, her tiny waist that he was sure he could span with both of his hands, the curve of her hips, the proof that she was a natural redhead and her long legs. Mousse could have sworn that purple hair was the only colour he liked; yet there was something compelling about her bright hair that blazed like fire in the sun as it rippled down her back. But that didn't mean that he liked her.

Ranma herself became more aware of Mousse, how he didn't have to shave, how pretty-handsome his face was, how his long hair was perfectly straight and looked like it would feel like silk, how the eyes that his glasses normally hid were large, green, heavily lashed and really expressive and how his face lit up when he smiled. How his muscles shifted under his skin as he paced through his complex kata every morning as the sun rose. How his shoulders were wide and his powerful torso tapered to a small waist, well-molded hindquarters and long legs. But she didn't like him…that way, she was a guy who liked girls!

"This isn't because I like you," he snarled at her when he presented her with a sun hat that he'd woven for her after she had gotten badly sunburned. He also didn't like her when he created a salve for it out of local plants and tenderly helped her rub it into her damaged skin. He also didn't like her when he looked at the pink pout of her full lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Ranma was deceptively harmless looking while female with her small stature, womanly curves, baby face and big innocent-looking blue eyes. She also was cute, but that didn't mean that he liked her.

Ranma found herself spending more time as a woman these days and moving closer to Mousse at night in the bed that they shared as they only had one blanket to put over their mound of soft leaves and one sleeping bag. It was just because it was easier with the swimming and that she got cold at night, she told herself as she inhaled the scent of his skin.

He didn't like her when she opted to follow him to the hot spring and presented herself naked before his gaze in the moonlight. Her expression was uncertain but her eyes told him what she wanted, it was what he desired too. They first made love on the bank as they took each other's first kiss and innocence at the same time, Mousse worshipped the body that haunted his dreams while he moved in her. Soon they were making love at every opportunity and their sex became sweeter and tenderer as they gained experience. Ranma's lips seemed to have turned a deeper pink as if stained by Mousse's kisses. "This doesn't mean I like you," he whispered to her in the dark sometimes. She would just shrug and fall asleep in his arm, that's the only way she could sleep. She didn't reproach herself that she might be gay; she simply enjoyed making love with Mousse she told herself. It was no big deal.

When one day Ranma couldn't turn back, they both were sure what the reason was but didn't want to say it out loud. Two weeks later Ranma had her first bout of morning sickness, "this doesn't mean I like you" Mousse said as he nursed her through the first three months of her sickness. Ranma would just nod and resume throwing up as he supported her tenderly.

It was four more months before Kuno's yacht found them as their friends and her fiancées had been frantically looking for them. The fiancées could only gaze sadly at the hugely pregnant belly the redhead had and how Mousse hovered protectively beside her as they held hands. They realized that someone had beaten them to their prize and that Ranma was gone.


End file.
